The Falling Stars
by three kowtows
Summary: Videl got Gohan for the Secret Santa thing, and she doesn't know what to get him! G(h)/V [obviously] Rated PG for: language ::Erm, this fic is kinda kawaii ^.^;; Please R/R with yer opinions!::


The Falling Stars  
  
Disclaimer: Nopperz, don't own DBZ, sawwi!! Man, I am sick of these things.  
  
Author's Note: This took, at most, a few hours of early morning inspiration time. It was fun to write, dangit! Moving on.. Any reviews would be great. Thankz!!  
  
Key:  
::*[message]*:: = Character's Thoughts  
*::*[message]*::* = It's another form of character's thoughts.. occassionally there will be two thoughts at the same time.. blah, you'll get it if you read it.  
= I forget if this is in the fic or not but I think it is!! Anyways, it's either when the settings change or the time changes. One or the other.  
  
~*~  
  
Videl slid her binder out of her locker, tossed it into her bag then slammed the locker shut on her hand by accident. With a yelp she pulled it back and hugged it under her arm as she closed the locker again more gently with the other hand. ::*Gohan's got me all distracted.."  
  
It was that time of year again when the snow was falling, and everyone had something to celebrate. Several people at Orange Star High School started up a "Secret-Santa" kind of project [they didn't know what else to call it so they stuck with the traditional name] and Videl had been lucky enough to draw Gohan's name.  
  
Erasa came up behind Videl, poking her on the shoulder as she walked next to her.  
  
"Hey! Who'd you get for your secret Santa? I got Jarod.."  
  
Videl smiled idly, then blinked out of her trance with a shake of her head, pulling the paper out of one of her binder pockets as she did so. She handed it to the blonde-haired girl beside her who opened it, a smile breaking over her face as she read the name.  
  
"You're so lucky! I wish that I'd gotten Sharpener for mine, then I could've got him something special.." she pouted, shifted her books uneasily.  
  
Videl laughed at her friend, knowing exactly what she had in mind.  
  
"Well, at least you know what you would've gotten for Sharpener if you drew his name! I have no idea what in the world I'm supposed to get for Gohan. All he really seems to like a lot is fighting, and you can't buy that... He likes food too!! But I can't really buy an entire grocery store for the guy..."  
  
Erasa shrugged.  
  
"You've got me! Sorry I can't help, but at least you know that as soon as you figure out what he wants, it won't be too hard to get it! I mean, since you're a Satan.." Erasa smiled apologetically, knowing that Videl had been annoyed with her father recently for trying to forbid her from seeing Gohan and disliked any mention of him.  
  
Both girls turned into the classroom, going quiet as they entered. Videl sighed, upset, but then began to perk up as she remembered that Gohan was in her class. She grinned widely as she realized that could ask him what he wanted then; he was only two seats away.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan ran into the class right as the bell rang, jumping into his seat while yanking out a binder, papers flying everywhere. Sharpener leaned over to look at him inquiringly, snickering slightly, then pulled back, feeling the glare of the teacher on his form. Gohan managed a nervous smile as he pulled out a pen and started copying down the notes on the whiteboard, completely oblivious to all that was happening around him.  
  
Erasa nudged Videl lightly with her elbow, winking, as Videl turned away, blushing slightly. The two friends had known each other for several years and Erasa already knew of her friends' interest in the new kid. It was almost impossible for her not to notice; sometimes, when Videl wasn't paying much attention, she would catch her staring at his face. Little did Hercule's daughter know that Erasa had, at many ocassions, seen Gohan doing the same in return.  
  
"Son Gohan."  
  
He jumped up at the mention of his name, surprised.  
  
"What..?"  
  
"Are you here with us today?"  
  
Gohan blushed a deep red and muttered a yes, turning his head back down to his work. ::*Geez, I have to listen at least until after he's done with roll, that's the second time this week that I've embarassed myself... in front of her...*::  
  
He turned his gaze to the raven-haired teenager that sat only two seats away. He knew her name, Satan Videl, but hadn't really had a chance to talk to her, to get to know her. If he was lucky... his mind argued back.  
  
*::*She won't just notice you all of a sudden and fall in love with you.*::*  
  
::*But I could just talk to her and maybe...*::  
  
*::*Stop kidding yourself! You've already blown it by messing it up within the first few days. Now everyone thinks you're a geek who can kill people.*::*  
  
Gohan let himself lose to his insecurity, rubbing his temple with his right hand. He needed to stop thinking for awhile and give his brain a rest, and maybe just focus on things that are easy to think about...  
  
His smile brightened as he pulled out a small slip of paper from his pocket and unfolded it.  
  
"Satan Videl," he read outloud, under his breath.  
  
Somehow, he got the name of the one girl at the school who he wanted, but who he didn't think he could have. All the others threw themselves at him, but, of course, he wasn't attracted to any. The paper was soon folded again and placed back in the Saiyan's pocket.  
  
::*I never get it easy!*::  
  
~*~  
  
Sharpener brushed back his golden hair easily with a hand, then slauntered over to Erasa, a white-tooth grin on his face. Leaning against the locker near hers, he was about to engage in what he hoped to be a flirtaous conversation when Videl walked over and went into her locker, which was directly next to Erasa's on the left, and Gohan followed suit, his being three lockers down from Videl's to her left.  
  
He sighed, exasperated, and grabbed Videl by the jacket lightly.  
  
"Do you two not know how to let a man and his girl have some time?!" he hissed irritably.  
  
Turning, Videl looked up at him, trying to control the laughter that was building up inside her.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I guess Gohan and I should leave to have our own little make-out fest, and possibly 'get it down', while you and Erasa do your own thing."  
  
To her surprise, Sharpener nodded eagerly. She couldn't hold it any longer; she burst out laughing. Erasa and Gohan both turned to stare at her oddly, Gohan slowly closing his locker and walking away, ocassionally throwing wary glances back at her.  
  
Sharpener laughed a bit as Erasa walked to the outside of the circle they formed.  
  
"Videl, come on, you should just at least try talking to the guy more. I mean, chances are, he wants you. What guy in this school doesn't want you?"  
  
"You don't," she replied, smugly.  
  
To this, Erasa snorted, and Sharpener blushed slightly. Videl cocked her head to the side, confused.  
  
"Did I miss something?"  
  
Sharpener laughed uneasily, then, after several seconds of uncomfortable silence, spoke.  
  
"I used to like you, but I gave up, knowing that it just wasn't meant to be. Plus, Erasa here is more my type, and actually wants me back."  
  
The girl grinned widely as her boyfriend and rested her head on his shoulder as he smiled contentedly. Videl found herself watching the couple with envy; she wanted that kind of relationship, but she really didn't have it. ::*The only guy I like in school doesn't even acknowledge my presence most of the time, and the rest of it, he's staring at me like I'm going to jump him,*:: she thought to herself glumly.  
  
The bell rang once, signaling that the schoolday had finally come to an end. The group broke apart, each calling a goodbye and a promise to call later in the evening.  
  
Videl walked quickly up the stairs of the Orange Star High School, and hadn't even broken a sweat when she finally reached the top of several flights of stairs. She jogged out to the center of the roof, and was about to throw out the capsule that contained her jet when she noticed a flash of blinding white light behind building nearby.  
  
Videl spun, getting ready to go defensive if necessary. Instead, all she saw was Gohan, walking out from behind the building to approach her. Her muscles relaxed, and her emotions tensed. She was going to possibly have a one-on-one talk with the guy that she had had her mind on for several weeks, and she didn't even know what to say!  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan wiped the sweat away from his face. That had been a close one, too close - He was about to take flight when he saw the shadow approaching. He had immediately hit the red button on his wrist watch and had transformed back into his normal clothes and then ran out from behind the building, hoping that the student didn't notice. Lucky for him, it was someone he partially knew, so it wouldn't seem odd if he talked to them.  
  
"Hey, Videl," he greeted her cautiously, not sure how she'd respond.  
  
To his surprise, she replied with a cheerful hello, seeming as if she was overly-enthusiastic to see him. He turned his head to the side, giving her a puzzled look, which she brushed aside.  
  
"How are you?" she inquired. ::*Damn!! Way to go, Videl. Perfect way to act like you just think he's a friend,*:: her mind accused.  
  
"I'm doing great! You?"  
  
"Same..." Videl raised her head slightly to look at him, confused. "What are you doing up here? I've never noticed you before, and I come up here just about every day after school, to get on this thing..."  
  
With a flick of her wrist the capsule was thrown a short distance away on the rooftop, and from it a jet formed. Eyeing the machine carefully, he turned his gaze back to the girl before him.  
  
"I'm.. Uh.. I-I.. Say, how does it do that?"  
  
Videl gave him a suspicious look at the rapid change of subject, but paid no mind, explaining how the capsule could turn into a jet with an explanation that took several minutes.  
  
"...And that's how it does it!" she ended perkily, bouncing slightly on her feet. Realizing what she had done, she mentally slapped herself. ::*That's it, I'm grounding myself for the weekend. One more mess up and I might as well scream it all over that I think he's cute, adorable, and sweet, and--*:: She cut herself off mid-thought, remembering Gohan's presence and that he had said nothing.  
  
"Um... Anyways! I think I have to go.. over.. here.." Videl edged towards her jet, and jumped in.  
  
Gohan nodded slowly, trying to register what just happened, and waved a goodbye. Just as Videl was about to turn the ignition, he ran back up to the jet, leaning in.  
  
"Say, Mom wants to meet some of the people at school, and I was figuring that since you're one of the first people I knew here, you might be able to stop by for dinner," he said, unsure.  
  
Videl hesitated, confused at the invitation, not saying anything for several seconds.  
  
"Mom's a really good cook, you haven't had chow mein and wor won ton until you've had her's!" he encouraged, desperate to get to know her somehow.  
  
Videl nodded slowly, not believing that she was being invited to dinner with "the family" at the house of the most gorgeous guy at school.  
  
"Great! Well.. I'll see you there! Goodbye, Videl."  
  
"Goodbye, Gohan," she said idly as she slowly flipped the switch for the jet, letting it hover several inches off the ground. Blinking, she forgot one important piece of information: "Gohan! What time?"  
  
The adolescent turned back and smiled sheepishly as he yelled back, "Seven!"  
  
Videl nodded, smiling, then let the jet turn itself in midair and sped off towards her house. She counted up the hours in her head -- three now, seven then -- she had four hours to get ready.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan ran into his house, panting, as Goten fell in through the doorway behind him. The older of the two, Gohan, had found his little brother halfway on his trip back, and they'd raced the rest of the way home by foot.  
  
"Hey, Mom!" Gohan called out in between gasps as he playfully smacked Goten on the head. The kid had his father's face, his father's hair, his father's brain [which wasn't necessarily a good thing] and his father's power, which was starting to come to him at a young age.  
  
Chi-Chi appeared in the doorway, a towel in her hands.  
  
"Gohan! So glad to see you. I'd be a lot more happier to see you, however, if you had cleaned your room like I asked you, so that I wouldn't have had to, just so that I could find that one present I was going to give to the Briefs' that you took!"  
  
Gohan gulped.  
  
"Oh, man! Gee, I'm sorry... Does this mean I'm going to be punished?"  
  
Chi-Chi and Goten both nodded, the later mimicking his mother.  
  
"Yeah.. But.. Mom.. um.."  
  
"Just spit it out already, Gohan! You don't need to be so stumbly when you talk!" replied Chi-Chi hotly.  
  
Gohan gulped again, grabbing for his collar as he tried to loosen his shirt.  
  
"I invited one of my school friends over for dinner, since, you know, you said you wanted to meet one of them!"  
  
Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. She could tell by the tone of her son's voice that it wasn't just any school friend that he had invited, she already had a basic idea of who it was.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Videl, she's really nice! Well, not so nice that she won't let people walk all over her, but nice enough to be my friend," answered Gohan sheepishly, a hopeful look on his face as he slumped his shoulders forward.  
  
Chi-Chi blinked, then stopped, pretending to consider as she watched Gohan squirm from the corner of her eye. She smirked slightly, realizing that he really wanted her to go through with the plans.  
  
"Well-------, I don't know..." she said, in a 'hesitant' voice.  
  
"Mom, please!"  
  
"Do you promise to clean your room up when I ask you to from now on?"  
  
"Yes! Now.. Please!" Gohan couldn't believe that he had just promised to clean his garbage dump of a room even on his mother's whim just to have a girl over for dinner. ::*She's not just any girl,*:: his mind pointed out. ::*She's the exact girl that you've been looking for!*::  
  
Chi-Chi grinned widely, then nodded slowly. Gohan couldn't help but jump up and hover in midair as he pumped his fist and cheered, stopping immediately once he saw a sly look appear on his mother's face. Gulping, he mumbled something about freshening up and ran into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Chi-Chi was left, sitting in the kitchen as Goten slept on the couch. She stood and walked over to the phone. As long as Gohan was having over a friend, she was going to call some of her own!  
  
~*~  
  
Videl arrived five minutes before seven. She hopped out of her yellow jet and tried to smooth back her pigtails, only succeeding in making several hairs pop out of the hairtie. Scowling, she turned to let the jet change back into the capsule as she muttered under her breath.  
  
She couldn't decide on whether to come fancy or casual, and had decided, in the end, that casual meant comfortable, and comfortable meant less stress. And if there was one thing that she definately didn't need, that was stress. Videl tromped forward through the grass, looking around at the scenary cloaked by darkness. It had taken a pretty long time to arrive at Gohan's house, but she decided that she'd make it worth it. One, he was there. Two, the nature around his house was beautiful, and three, she was promised really, *really* good food.  
  
Gohan heard the sound of blades chopping through air, and ran outside to greet Videl just as she began walking towards the house.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted, waving jubilantly.  
  
Videl waved back, smiling as he jogged eagerly up to her.  
  
"I'm holding it to you that I'm going to get some good food tonight," she joked.  
  
Gohan grinned widely and quiped back, "It sure beats any of the stuff you probably get a home!"  
  
Videl faked a look of offendment and punched him lightly in the shoulder, Gohan laughing in return. The rest of the walk was in silence, Videl frowning as she looked at her fist. It had felt like she was smacking her hand against a walking wall of steel, and she didn't even know why. She shrugged it off, not really caring.  
  
As the pair entered into the house, they were greeted by a chorus of hello's. Videl was taken aback, and stared at the eight people standing in the room.  
  
"Are they all your family?" she whispered uneasily to Gohan as she managed a bright smile and a hello in return.  
  
"No," he laughed quietly, grinning widely. "The one's in the kitchen are my family, the rest are friends.. Really good friends."  
  
Gohan directed Videl first into the kitchen, where Chi-Chi was cooking over the stove and Goten was standing next to her, trying to grab the food off the table.  
  
"The little one is my brother, Goten, and the one cooking is my mom, Chi-Chi."  
  
Chi-Chi turned, extended a hand covered with a baking mitt. "Hello, it's nice to meet you! I'm Gohan's mom."  
  
Videl grasped her hand firmly in a handshake as she introduced herself, then turned to smile at Goten, who was beaming up at her.  
  
"You should hear some of the things that Gohan says about you! He says--"  
  
Goten was cut short as Gohan shoved a washrag into his face, muffling him. Videl blushed slightly and felt herself being ushered into the living room by the older teen, who had also gone a deep crimson in the cheeks.  
  
"Here, from right to left, is Piccolo, Krillin, Android 18, Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta," Gohan explained, pointing to each one in turn as they all waved and yelled out their hello's [except for Vegeta, who remained sitting on the couch, a sultry look on his face].   
  
Videl nodded to each in turn, then introduced herself. She realized that she felt overwhelmed, and was surprised when Gohan seemed to sense it.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered quietly so that only she could hear. "My mom decided that if you were going to hang out here, that you should meet all of the 'regulars'."  
  
Introductions done, Chi-Chi yelled out that dinner was ready. Everybody ran to the table and sat in random seats, each waiting until everyone was ready. Chi-Chi looked around the table, making sure everyone was present, then nodded her head. Upon this indication, everyone dove into the food, only Videl holding back as she blinked in surprise.  
  
::*And I thought Gohan ate a lot before when I saw him eating five cup of noodles,*:: she thought to herself as she examined the scene before her. ::*Everyone here is eating just as much, if not more, except for Chi-Chi and Bulma. Thank goodness I'm not the only one eating at a relatively normal pace.*::  
  
  
  
A sigh escaped Videl's lips as she leaned forward on the table, eyes bugged out slightly as she tried to figure out how she had managed to fit so much food into her stomach. She looked over at Gohan, who was still going at it, grinning slightly; even more interesting would be how *he* got so much in there!  
  
Gohan finally put down his final bowl of rice and caught himself staring at Videl. He couldn't help it; she looked so happy and comfortable with her family, and she was so beautiful, it was almost impossible not to notice her. Chi-Chi noticed this and nudged Bulma, who giggled behind a raised hand.  
  
"Gohan, why don't you and Videl go look at the stars and moon tonight? I heard that, if things are really clear, you might be able to see some falling stars."  
  
Videl sat up at the mention of her name and looked from Gohan to Chi-Chi, confused. Gohan himself paled, then blushed as he slowly nodded and got to his feet, montioning for Videl to do the same.  
  
Videl stood and followed after Gohan as he started walking out of the door.  
  
"Mom, we'll see you in awhile."  
  
The door closed behind the pair, and each of the guests at the table glanced at each other, grinning widely, Chi-Chi the most.  
  
"I'm going to have grandchildren!"  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Videl took step outside, she realized she couldn't see too much. It was near pitch-black, and she found herself stumbling around.  
  
"Um, Gohan..."  
  
The teen turned and looked at Videl strangely. Suddenly, he remembered that she couldn't see too clearly in the dark. Stepping behind her, he put both of his hands on her arms, playfully directing her forward.  
  
"Gotcha! Just keep going forward..."  
  
Videl grinned as she put her complete trust in her friend and let herself be led by him.  
  
They soon came to a small clearly, and light exploded from the sky. Videl breathed in a gasp of surprise and looked up, watching as the stars flickered lazily in the light. Gohan slowly released her and moved to stand next to her, smiling gently as he watched the show of lights. The daughter of Hercule turned her head slightly to look at him, and almost got lost in his smile before she shook herself out of it, reprimanding herself, and sat down on the grassy surface, Gohan following suit.  
  
"Videl...?"  
  
The teen rested his head on his hands, leaning over to the side slightly to glance at Videl.  
  
"Yeah..?"  
  
"What would you wish for if you saw a star fall," he questioned, curious despite himself.  
  
Videl shifted uncomfortably. If she really said what she wanted to, he might hate her forever, but he might like her back.. ::*Nope, not happening. Just reply before you make yourself look stupid!*::  
  
"I-I'm not sure. What about you..?"  
  
Gohan smiled contentedly, knowing what he should say, how he should say it, and what it should sound like.  
  
"I'd..I'd..wish for..."  
  
The boy sighed, knowing that it wasn't going to come out right no matter what he did, but he had already started it to say it...  
  
Videl sat up to watch him expectantly, and he turned his gaze up to her eyes, admiring the way the stars reflected off them. She urged him on, nodding.  
  
"I guess... I'd wish for you to know that I love you..."  
  
It came out more as a whisper than anything, and Videl was shocked at his reply.  
  
::*Oh, no...*:: Gohan looked up at her again, wincing, as he saw the look of what he assumed to be horror in her eyes. ::*I just messed it up... notnotnotnot good...*::  
  
::*HE LIKES ME!!*:: screamed Videl's mind as she focused her eyes back on his, staring down at him. ::*And I know exactly what to get him for secret Santa...*:: She smiled slightly as Gohan sat up, recognizing the look of panic in his eyes. She rested a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Guess what, I'm your secret Santa, and I love you."  
  
Gohan stared at her in wonder, and then began to smile broadly. He laughed a bit, unsure, as Videl rolled her eyes affectionately and grabbed him by the neck.  
  
"Just kiss me already," she smiled at him, and Gohan slowly leaned forward, tilting his head as she did likewise until their lips touched, brushing gently against each other. Videl and Gohan both sat up, moving against each other until they were more comfortable, her placing her arms around his neck and his around her waist to pull her closer to his form, their tongues occassionally brushing against each other as the kiss became more passionate. Gohan pulled back, ending the kiss that had seemed to last forever and kissed her gently on the nose then head as she giggled, turning to face the sky.   
  
Two stars flashed across the sky as they fell, a trail of sparkles following behind them. Both had gotten their wish.  
  
~*~  
  
Okie.. I actually did a short story thing on DBZ!! Yeah, score! [Normally I have a hard time with these things.] What'd you think? I thought it was okay, but I just wanna make sure.. anyways. Peace out, it's 4-something-something a.m. and my dad's gonna be up in.. hmm.. 5 minutes or so.. to yell at me. Partay on! 


End file.
